The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoconductor and more particularly to an electrophotographic photoconductor comprising an electroconductive supporting material and a photoconductive layer containing a charge carrier producing pigment and a charge transporting material therein, which is formed on the electroconductive supporting material.
Conventionally, various electrophotographic photoconductors have been developed for use in various electrophotographic copying methods. However, they still have their own shortcomings. For instance, a selenium-base photoconductor is not flexible enough for use in a sheet-like form. Furthermore, it is vulnerable and poor in heat resistance. In the case of a zinc oxide base photoconductor, it is not durable enough for use in printing and its photosensitivity is not high enough.
Recently, a charge transporting complex type photoconductor consisting of an electron accepting compound and an electron donor compound has been developed, but its photosensitivity is not yet satisfactory for practical use.